Kakashi's Dream
by kazekagesamagaara
Summary: Kakashi has a dream about Itachi. What will he do? And what about Iruka?
1. The Dream

Author's NOTE: YUP! -phew- I finally got it up Kakashi-Sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me! -hides-

Oh and this first chapter is kinda short. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Enjoy!

Kazekage-Sama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kakashi watched as Itachi came closer, unable to look away. It was almost as if Itachi's now crimson eyes had frozen him. Crimson eyes so full of desire. Itachi wanted something. As he neared, Kakashi realized what it was Itachi wanted. Him. Ithachi wanted him. And Kakashi knew that somewhere deep inside him, he felt the same way for Itachi. What could he do about those feelings? He was frozen. He couldn't even speak. This, of course, wasn't the case for Itachi though. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi's lips and Itachi used his tongue to force them apart. Kakashi could feel Itachi's hot tongue taking total control over his mouth. Resisting was pointless. Kakashi felt Itachi's hand on his chest. As they kissed, Kakashi could feel the hand moving lower…. And lower… until finally…._

Kakashi awoke, sitting up quickly. A dream. It had all been a dream. He looked at the clock next to his bed.

Only two-thirty in the morning?" Kakashi said aloud. It had only been a few hours since he'd fallen asleep. And yet, some how, he'd gotten into a deep enough sleep to dream about Itachi. Could this dream mean anything? Could it possibly be that, maybe, Itachi felt the same way?

'Not a chance,' Kakashi thought. 'we're supposed to be enemies. And I know he hates me.'

But what if he was only putting on an act? What if? These thoughts ran through Kakashi's mind and he couldn't get to sleep because of them.

"That's it." He said. "Tomorrow, I'll go find him by myself. We'll be alone and if he has anything to say, he'd better say it!"

Slowly but surely, Kakashi was lulled to sleep. Yet, as he was closing his eyes, he got the feeling he had forgotten something. Something important. But what was it? He couldn't let that worry him now. He'd fix everything tomorrow. And he finally got to sleep thinking of the many things that could happen tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	2. Does He Know?

Author's Note:

Ok, so I finally got Chapter 2 of this fanfic up. What can I say? I hoe people like it. I hate my writing skills. I need to get better. And when I do get better, I'll write a whole bunch more of these. It'll be so cool!

And another thing:

Enjoy, Kakashi-Sensei! (Random readers, don't ask!)

The rest of you: Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kakashi woke up bright and early the next morning and rolled himself out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and jumped into the shower. When he got out, he went into his kitchen to make himself some breakfast: bacon and eggs.

As he was cooking, his mind drifted back to what happened the previous night. Kakashi was still confused about it.

'_What if the dream didn't' mean anything_,' Kakashi wondered. '_or what if it did mean something, but not what I think it means? What if Itachi caused me to have that dream so he could lure me to him and possibly kill me?'_

His own thought struck him as odd. Was that even possible? Could it have been possible for Itachi to send him such a dream?

'_No,' _Kakashi thought_. 'If that was the case… If Itachi really wanted me to go to him, wouldn't he have sent me a different dream…? Maybe one of Naruto being held hostage, or another of my students? Why would he even send me this particular dream?'_

Kakashi became more and more confused over the dream. That is, until another possibility occurred to him.

'_What if Itachi really has these feelings for me,' _Kakashi asked himself. _'What will I do? And what about Iruka? What would he do?' _Kakashi knew he shouldn't spend to much time thinking about it. He was already thinking about it way too much. But how could he help it?

A knock at Kakashi's door made him jump. Iruka came walking into the kitchen. Iruka smiled. "Good morning, Sunshine." He said.

Kakashi stared at him. "Morning. What are you doing here?"

Iruka feigned a shocked face. "What? Can't I say hello to my dear friend, Kakashi?"

"No. Not without dear Kakashi's permission."

"You're so mean."

"You gotta love me."

"No I don't. I can love whoever I please." Iruka crossed in arms in a mock pout.

"Oh, so you don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

Kakashi smirked. Iruka always seemed to know how to make him laugh. He looked over at Iruka. "Want some bacon and eggs?"

"I'd love some."

"Well, make it yourself."

"What?"

"Just kidding." Kakashi laughed. He stopped laughing when last night's dream yet again popped into his head. What was he going to do?

'_Should I tell Iruka now, or later?_' Kakashi thought. _'If I told him now, he'll probably object to me going to see Itachi. But if I tell him later, it could cause problems. It seems I'm in a lose-lose situation. But what if… What if I told Iruka right after I see Itachi? I'm sure he'll understand. Wouldn't he understand?'_

Kakashi came to the conclusion that he would tell Iruka directly after he saw Itachi. That way, if nothing happened, Iruka wouldn't have any reason to make a fuss over Kakashi going to see Itachi.

Once Kakashi was finished cooking, he gave Iruka a plate and got his food. With Iruka there, Kakashi knew that he would have to wait to see Itachi. But he knew that Iruka had to work today, unlike him.

"So what are you going to do today? Any missions?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. "Lady Tsunade gave me the day off, so I'm thinking of taking a long walk to sort some things out."

"Like what?"

"Just some things."

"Oh." Iruka knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Kakashi. "Well, maybe you want eat dinner with me tonight? My treat."

"Where at?"

" Where else? My place, of course."

"Sure, I guess."

Once he finished his meal, Iruka set his empty plate in the sink. He turned to Kakashi as if there was something he was going to say, but then thought better of saying it. "Ok." He said. "I'll see you then."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka left. Kakashi wondered why he'd not said more. Iruka was normally the one talking the whole time. And yet, it seemed as though he didn't want to talk.

'_Maybe Iruka knows.' _Kakashi thought to himself. '_Maybe he knows exactly what happened last night. But how? How could he have figured it out?'_

Kakashi decided not to dwell on that thought, as he got up and put his own plate into the sink. Once he thought about everything Iruka had said, it seemed more and more likely that Iruka knew everything.

_'He gave me a time to be back.' _He thought. _'Iruka basically knew I was up to something and so he told me when to be back. Maybe he was worried…? Yes, if he knew, then there are plenty of reasons for him to be worried, I suppose. I guess I should get going soon. I don't have all day. Literally.'_

Kakashi left his home and headed for the forest that surrounded the village. He waved to the two watchmen that stood outside Konoha gates. They gave him an odd look and then waved back.

'_They know I have the day off…'_

Kakashi wondered whether or not he should actually go through with his plan. It was definitely dangerous, but it could be beneficial.

And so, deciding that, no matter what, he couldn't turn back, Kakashi walked into the dense forest, ready to confront Itachi.


	3. Domination

Author's Note:

Da na na na na na na! It's done!

Ooh this is my first fanfic! Please don't kill me!

This is a lemon. My first. So again, please don't kill me!

Thank you Kakashi-Sensei, for your help. Without you, I would be a lost emo soul right now and this fanfic wouldn't exist. Kudos for you! wOOt!

ENJOY!!!! (without killing me, please…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

After a few hours of walking through the forest, Kakashi stopped just short of the Akatsuki headquarters.

_'I shouldn't be here.' _ Kakashi thought to himself. _'This is all a mistake. That dream didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything.'_

Kakashi wondered why the Akatsuki hadn't yet seemed to notice his presence. They should have noticed him by now, being as powerful as they were. They should have notice him in a heartbeat.

_'Maybe they're not here?' _

But if such were the case, wouldn't the Akatsuki have set a lot of traps and illusion jutsus all around the area. Were they not worried about intruders? Well, that was a dumb question. Anyone who wanted to break into the Akatsuki Headquarters would have to be nothing less than suicidal. Kakashi stared up at the building.

The Akatsuki Headquarters looked like any other large house in the village. The only thing was, it was in the middle of a dense forest. Kakashi could see that the majority of the windows were shut, but a few of them were open. This was slightly odd considering it was the Akatsuki. Kakashi had expected to run into some sort of trouble just getting here, yet he hadn't.

_'Could this mean that, maybe, there __**is**__ someone here?'_

There was only one way to find out. But what if this was some sort of trap? Kakashi knew that he alone definitely was not strong enough to fight off all of the Akatsuki members at once. If this was a trap, and they all decided to attack, Kakashi would be killed.

_'I came this far. I can't turn back now.'_

He took a deep breath and walked closer, expecting at any moment to be defending himself. His mind was racing. Too many questions were running through his mind and he could barely focus because of that.

_'Get a hold of yourself!'_

The air was still. As Kakashi got even closer to the Headquarters, he realized he was so nervous that he could feel his heartbeat all throughout his body. Once he approached the door, Kakashi raised his hand to knock. And just as he started to knock, the door opened and there was Itachi. It took Kakashi a few seconds to realize he was staring at Itachi's death black eyes, which seemed to be staring almost through Kakashi. This was another thing that Kakashi noticed. In his dream, Itachi's eyes were red. Now they were black. It was insignificant to him, though what color Itachi's eyes were. He had other things to worry about.

"I've been expecting you," Itachi finally spoke. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me. I was even starting to consider you weren't going to show up."

"So you sent me that dream! How? What jutsu did you use?" Kakashi was trying his best to seem like he was in control of the situation, though it was obvious he was not and Itachi knew this.

Itachi didn't answer any of Kakashi's questions. He looked around before letting Kakashi enter the Headquarters. He did a few hand signs and said a few words. Kakashi knew he was putting the protective jutsus back up over the building. Then Itachi led Kakashi into what appeared to be a common room. There was quite a bit of furniture in it.

_'This must be their main room.' _Kakashi thought.

One question was burning to be answered in Kakashi's mind.

"Are we alone, or are the other members here?"

Itachi glanced over at Kakashi, a small smile appearing on his face. "Of course we're alone. Why would I want to share you with the others? I'm not that nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Kakashi, what does it sound like it means?"

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. Sot it was true… Itachi really did want him. But if such were true, why didn't Itachi come to him?

Itachi seemed to know exactly what Kakashi was thinking. "You're wondering why I didn't make the first move."

Kakashi jumped. How did Itachi know? Was he that easy to read?

"Actually, I did make the first move… With that dream. And I learned something very important about you, Kakashi" Itachi stated.

"And what's that?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Itachi took a step toward Kakashi, who in turn took a step back, not knowing what Itachi was up to. But before Kakashi could even blink, Itachi was behind him. Kakashi felt Itachi's arms wrap around his waist, his face right next to Kakashi's. He could feel Itachi's hot breath on his neck.

Itachi leaned in and Kakashi could feel his hot breath in his ear as Itachi whispered, "Iruka's not enough. You want more… You want to be dominated."

Kakashi tensed up. Itachi was right. Kakashi could feel his own member harden. He couldn't hide it. And Itachi knew.

Itachi continued whispering in Kakashi's ear, his hands moving in between Kakashi's legs to his inner thighs, careful not to touch Kakashi's sensitive area. "You want me to dominate you… You want me to take total control over your body."

Kakashi spread his legs apart a little, wanting so desperately for the Uchiha to grab a hold of his length. Itachi smirked.

"My dear Kakashi, are you trying to tell me you want me? We _are_ enemies. What would the village say if they found out? What would Iruka say? After all, this is… _Forbidden. _He put his hands over Kakashi's member and Kakashi arched his head back, wanting so much more. "But this is what you want, isn't it Kakashi? You want to take this risk. You want to feel the excitement of it."

Itachi licked Kakashi's neck, directly behind his ear. "Kakashi… Your clothes are in my way…"

Though it wasn't a direct order, Kakashi knew what to do. Itachi let go of him and pulled off the Akatsuki cloak. Itachi then pulled off his shirt. Kakashi turned around and looked at Itachi, quite surprised that he was so skinny, yet his body was built perfectly. Kakashi's arousal sparked again as he watched Itachi's pink nipples erect.

Kakashi started to strip himself. He tossed his clothes into a neat pile on one of the many chairs that were near him. He started to undo his headband when Itachi grabbed onto his wrist.

"Don't take that off. We'll make use of it."

Itachi pulled Kakashi onto his back on the ground. Itachi got over him and sat on his chest. Kakashi noticed (and became slightly embarrassed) that Itachi had left his pants on while he was as naked as the day he was born.

Itachi didn't seem to care, though. He bent down and kissed Kakashi's lips, using his tongue to force them apart. Kakashi closed his eyes and let Itachi control him. He was the slave and Itachi was his master.

Itachi stopped kissing Kakashi and put his tongue to better use. He licked Kakashi's neck and started moving downward, leaving a wet trail from Kakashi's head all the way down to his waist.

Then Itachi moved Kakashi's headband over his eyes.

"Let's play a little guessing game, shall we?" Itachi said, teasingly. "You try and guess what I'll do where. Don't tell me what you're thinking, though."

Kakashi didn't quite understand. What did Itachi mean? He quickly found out though when he felt Itachi's tongue on his member. Itachi licked from the bottom all the way to the tip and then stopped. "What will I do next?"

Kakashi's heart started beating faster. What would he do? What was he going to aim for next? Kakashi squirmed. He didn't really like guessing, but in a sense, it excited him more. This was what Itachi was going for.

Kakashi could feel Itachi's hands on the side of his face. Itachi moved the headband up and off of him. Kakashi watched as Itachi threw the headband with his clothes. Itachi was obviously tired of playing games. It was time for Itachi to get what he'd intended to get from the beginning. Itachi moved downward, his head in between Kakashi's legs. He put his hands down on Kakashi's thighs, as if holding them down. Why, though, Kakashi didn't know.

Itachi started licking all around Kakashi's length, such a sensitive area. The Copy-ninja tried to open his legs more to make it easier for Itachi, but the sharingan user's grip was firm. Kakashi whimpered in protest, as the Uchiha wouldn't get to the place he wanted him to be.

Itachi finally gave Kakashi what he wanted and started sucking on Kakashi's member, up and down… Kakashi arched his back and moaned loudly. Itachi kept on until Kakashi climaxed. The hot, salty liquid filled Itachi's mouth and he swallowed.

Then the Uchiha decided it was time to get what _he_ wanted. Though Kakashi was out of breath from climaxing, Itachi rolled him over onto his back and lifted his lower end into the air, forcing him to get on his hands and knees. The Uchiha spread his cheeks and thrusted in, ignoring Kakashi's yelp. Itachi thrust in and out quickly from pure lust.

Itachi kept going until he could no more and he climaxed, shooting his seed into Kakashi, who collapsed in exhaustion, taking him down as well.

For a moment they just lied there, Kakashi trying to take in what all had just happened, and Itachi just plain too exhausted to move. Reluctantly, the two got up and got their clothes back on. The copy-ninja started to leave when Itachi spoke.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Kakashi thought about it. By the time he got back to the leaf village, it would be close to dinner time. He was glad that it was Iruka who was making the food instead of him.

_'Oh shit! Iruka!'_

Kakashi ran out of the Akatsuki Headquarters and back to the village. What was he going to tell Iruka? If he told him what'd happened, what would he do? Just as Kakashi was getting close to the village, Iruka stepped out of the village gates. Kakashi stopped and Iruka stared at him.

"So," He said. "How was your day? Did you get your 'things' done?"

Ending Note:

Itachi: I so owned your ass.

Kakashi: …………………………..

Me: Otay! Hope you liked it! -dances-


	4. What if?

A/N:

R: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. XP I've been soooooooo busy and plus, I'm not allowed online at my house so I have to wait a bit… Sorry!

Don't kill me! Sorry this chapter is short. I just think that you would rather get a short chapter than no chapter at all, no? Please review! I would like some ideas on what you think should happen. Who knows, I may use them!

Again, send me your ideas in a pm or review! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been weeks since the incident with Itachi, and yet, Kakashi still continued to think about it. Oddly enough, Iruka had never asked about his little stroll, which confused Kakashi. In fact, he wanted to ask Iruka what he was thinking, when he had returned to Konoha, but thought better of it. After all, if he asked, that would only arouse suspicion, and if this was the way it was going to be, Kakashi didn't mind it.

It was a Friday, around noon. Kakashi and Iruka were sitting down to eat lunch, which had been set up to be during Iruka's lunch schedule, mainly because Kakashi's was much more flexible than his. It was a peaceful afternoon, birds were singing, the wind was blowing softly, and there were no clouds in the sky. However, the atmosphere between the two men was almost tangible, and Kakashi knew it was his fault. He'd spent so much time worrying about what to say if Iruka had asked that he'd almost completely avoided him for some time. Poor Iruka didn't know what to think, and his mind was clouded with terrible thoughts, that he was the cause of Kakashi's strange behavior that had occurred.

The meal was simple, nothing too grand for a mere thirty minute lunch period. After all, Iruka's lunchtime length was the exact same as the students he taught at the academy. The meal consisted of a nice hot bowl of ramen, some rice, and, of course, tea.

Iruka lifted his head once he was finished eating and broke the silence that had lingered over the two as they ate.

"Kakashi… There's something I… Something I want to talk to you about."

"Hm? What is it?" He looked up at the younger man.

"Well, I was wondering… Where did you go? That day, a couple weeks ago…"

"I figured you were going to ask me about it sooner or later."

"You did? Was I that obvious?"

"No. I was just thinking about it. To be honest, I wasn't supposed to tell you where I went, or was going at the time. It was Lady Tsunade's orders."

"Really? Can you talk about it now? Or… Are you still not allowed to say?"

"I can tell you. Don't worry. It's all done with now."

"Ok. So where did you go, and what did you do?"

"I was going on a very high ranked mission, one that only I could handle, thanks to my Sharingan. Without it, I surely would've failed. I was ordered to get a scroll back that had been stolen overnight. Lady Tsunade didn't want too many people to find out, so she had me go after the thieves, who, at the time, were believed to be from the Akatsuki." He stopped, and looked up at Iruka, taking a drink of his tea.

"The Akatsuki? Stealing a scroll from here? Why would they need the scroll?"

Kakashi sighted. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "The scroll had the written names of all nine of the ones who were possessed by the spirits of the n-tailed animals. For instance, Naruto, with the nine tailed kitsune, would have been on that list. Gaara would've also been on it, and then all the others. Do you see, now why that scroll was so important?"

"Yes. But why does such a scroll even exist?"

"Well, suppose one or more of the people who have the tailed beasts trapped within them disappeared, and the Akatsuki had them. We wouldn't know unless a list was kept over who all had these. After all, there are 9 of them, and they are scattered widely throughout this land."

"Oh, I see. So if someone goes missing, and they're on that list, the importance of them being found would increase exponentially."

"Right."

"So, you got the scroll back right?"

"Yeah. Turns out, it wasn't the Akatsuki that had it. It was just a few pranksters from another village. They will be charged heavily for it though. I don't think they realized exactly what they had stolen."

Iruka laughed. "Well, at least the Akatsuki didn't get a hold of hit, eh?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Kakashi didn't like to lie to Iruka, but what else could he do? How would Iruka react if he learned that he'd been with Itachi? Not only, was he afraid of Iruka's reaction, but he was afraid of what would happen to their relationship if he found out.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed that Iruka was standing up, handing the bowl and cup to the shop owner. "Thanks for the meal." He turned to Kakashi. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Meet me over at my house. I'll make supper for you."

"You? Make supper for me?"

"Don't push your luck or I won't do it again."

"No, it's not that, I'm just afraid you'll poison me."

"If that's the case, I'll just end up poisoning mys-"

"I'll go." Kakashi interrupted.

"That's good. I'll see you then, eh?"

"Yeah. See you."

Kakashi watched as Iruka left, he certainly didn't like how he felt. He felt so many things. Guilty, for lying to Iruka, and yet relieved to be out of the situation. The only problem would be if Iruka asked Lady Tsunade about all of this.

_'Yes, but then I could simply tell Iruka that Tsunade didn't want anyone to know about it, and that it had been against the rules that I told him.' _Kakashi thought. _'Besides… What am I getting all worked up about? It was only a one-time thing. It surely won't happen again.'_

But what if it did happen again? The Jounin was unable to answer that question. What if it _did _happen again? Just what would he do? What could he do?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok… I really hoped you liked it. I'll try and update a little sooner, okay? Please forgive me for not being able to do anything while I'm at home. My father doesn't like me getting online because ……. Well…. I don't know why… o.o

Anyways… Please send me your ideas in either PMs or reviews… Thanks!


End file.
